Feliciana
by Mirraz
Summary: How would the whole story of Hetalia change if Italy was a girl? Would Germany's feelings change? Japan? The Allies, maybe? R&R! (Rating may go up.)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Read and tell me what you think. Sorry the chapter is so short.**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything having to do with Hetalia!

Feliciana

'_What the hell is a tomato cart doing a couple of miles away from the battlefield...enemy amush or something?' _Germany couldn't help but wonder. He took a step forward, pulling out his gun and aiming at the woodn cart. He slowly made his way closer and closer to the tomato box, stiffening with slight unease at it being out here, this close to enemy territory. He brushed the matter off for a moment, and put a hand on the cart. ' _Alright ,no threat yet. I don't think it's a trap then.' _He thought. His hand grasped the edge of the tomato box and pulled hard. It wouldn't open so he pulled even harder. Not opening still, he used every bit of strength he could summon, and broke the lid, sending it collapsing onto his face. He groaned and lifted himself out of the mess of broken wood, hearing a soft moaning come from the open tomato box. Confused, he pulled himself over the box to see what the sound was, and his blue eyes widened at the sight of girl, about sixteen, sleeping insid the box.

" _Vee~ Pasta...Ve-" _She snored sleepily sitting up franticly after she felt a shadow go over her. She, panicked to death it seemed, stood up in the cart and began yelling something in Germany's face.

" I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! Don't hurt me Romano! I only went out of the box to pee, and when I came back I closed it too hard and I couldn't get out so I took a nap in here-but nothing happened to me Romano so please don't hurt me!" She blurted out as if it were only one word. Germany blinked in confusion.' _What the fuck?' _he thought, trying to find any meaning whatsoever in her words. Finding none, he just stared blankly at the girl before him, utterly lost as she continued to rant and ramble on and on about something.

" And as I was taking a nap I had a dream abou..." She suddenly stopped, actually looking up at the man before her that she thought was Romano. She felt a large sweat bead drop down the back of her head, noticing that the man before wasn't her brother...and had a gun in hand, one finger on the trigger.

" W-w...w-wait... You're not my-my...my... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! PLEASE DON'T SHOOT! PLEASE DON'T SHOOT! I-I-I-I'LL DO ANYTHING! BESIDES, I'M A VIRGIN! VIRGINS WON'T BE ANY FUN TO KILL ANYWAY! AHHHHH! LOVINO!" She ducked into the tomato box and covered her head with her arms, shaking from fear. Warm tears slid down her tanner cheeks, and Germany just watched her with a feeling of pity. '_Surely this isn't one of the enemies, is it?' _He thought in disbelife, looking down at the girl inside the box who was whimpering something in Italian.

" _Oh, Gesù ... lasciami vivere per almeno altri un'ora!"_ The girl folded her hands together. She was now crying very hard and hiccuping in between her Italian words.

" _Mi dispiace così tanto di quel tempo che ho mangiato la pasta di Romano, ah, si 'e quella volta che lo ho guidato noci oltre ottenere cibo! Io ero una cattiva sorellina ma ti prego di perdonarmi per questo ... Oh, Gesù!" _She squeezed her knuckles with her other hand and looked up at the German who might be her executioner. She jerked her head down again and began to mutter something.

" _Oh, sì, e vi prego di perdonare l'uomo per avermi ucciso ... Amen!" _Now, the girl closed her eyes tightly, expecting the German to shoot. But after many moments of no gunshots, she looked up to see a gloved hand outstretched to her, A single tear rolling down her face and no more after that, was wiped away. She took his hand very hesitantly and just let herself be lifted into a standing position. He looked her over very carefully, until deciding that she had to be in some sort of relations with the Roman Empire judging by her resemblances.

" What's your name?" Germany couldn't help but wonder. She cocked her head to the side before answering.

" My name is Feliciana Vargas. I'm North Italy!"

**A/N: Reveiw if you want me to continue. I'll be continuing if I have enough reviews. Thank you for your support!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to all of my reviewers! I will definitely go on! (:**

Disclaimer: Hetalia doesn't belong to me at all!

Feliciana

Germany just uncontrollably stared on, his blue eyes darting from her outrageously sexy legs to her shaped breasts, to her soft and beautiful face. Her cheeks held rose petals in them and were round and childish- a tone that suited her well. And her hair that was a bright crimson, tied up into a high ponytail, complemented her military-like uniform that was a tan. She wore tie-lace military boots that reached up to just below her knees, adding depth to those legs which were already hot to start out with, and only enhancing her wide hips that a slim stomach rested apon, a belt suppressing it down and wore in a slant over her sides. The blonde's eyes were moving on their own accord now, anawareably shifting over her sexy body.

Italy was beginning to notice the silence and looked to the German standing in front of her, staring off into space. She glanced over her shoulder, trying to catch a glimpse of whatever was hooking Germany's interest. Not really seeing anything in peticular, she swayed over to where the man was standing and stared really hard in the direction that he was staring. She waved a hand graced with long, artist's fingers over Germany's sapphire eyes, snapping him back into the real world. He blinked multiple times and she turned to his face with a sigh of relief.

" _Vee_~! With the way you gazed out into space like that, I thought that you were going to faint or something!" Italy said with a hand waving over her forehead, and wrapping the German in a playful _hug.'Holy shit!' _Germany thought as warm arms embraced him in a way- that he'd hate to admit- he freakin' loved. His face, suspected by him and all readers, was turning bright red faster than Italy thought about pasta. Italy herself, not aware of this, squeezed Germany one, last time before pulling away. ' _Just fuck it all! Right when I was turned o- I mean-just fuck it all!' _That was the only sentance going through his mind as Italy ended the embrace. Italy stepped back with a warm smile on her face as the hug ended, but as her face turned to the gun in Germany's hand, her comforting smile shattered and blew away with the wind.

" You...you're an e-enemy aren't you?" Her lips couldn't help but tremble at the word as she stared sadly at the weapon in the German's hand. He looked down to his gun, reality hitting him hard in the head. ' _The Roman Empire is a deep threat, and if this Italy is an ally with him...' _He couldn't finish the thought. It was a cruel thought, he, just thinking how Italy seemed so innocent an untainted, as if she were a flower on the battlefield. But just as flowers could have poisons and thorns that branch out dangerously in malice, a country could be and spread the same stinging evil all the same. But of course, he didn't know for sure if she was really in company with the enemy.

" You, Italy... Did you ever hear of a country by the name of the Roman Empire?" Germany asked, somewhat nervously, anxious for an answer. Italy cocked her head to the side in a cute fashion as an invisible question mark appeared over her forehead.

" _Vee~! _Do you mean 'Grandpa Rome'?" Italy asked, her Italian accent flooding through the German's ears. Germany's eyes widened at the sudden realization that she _was _the enemy.' _Nein fucking way... She's not... right?' _Germany thought, turning towards Italy with a look of pity and woe. She was a foe, and every foe was shot down, so he pulled up the gun in his hand and pointed it straight at Italy. His finger was trembling over the trigger violently.

' _It's only right for him to shoot because he's my enemy... but...' _Italy's thoughts trailed off, her face scrunching up like a piece of paper that had just been tossed into a wastebin. She sunk to her knees, shining beads of water forming over her eyelashes. That's when she just couldn't take it anymore and buried her head in her hands, tears flowing in betwen her long fingers that covered her face well. Frightened sobs and hiccups escaped her mouth and the sounds were muffled by her hands caging tightly over her eyes. ' _What country would shoot something as helpless as that?' _Germany thought, his hand shaking with guilt for pointing a gun at such a pure flower. Little by little, and as these thoughts of the German went on, his gun slowly fell from his hand. He couldn't kill her. She was too fragile and innocent for any man to hurt, but all and all, he had to do something about it. She... was an enemy...

**A/N: Someone should go and kill me now for giving you guys such a short chapter. Hey, Germany! Do you mind pointing that gun at me? I know I suck but I promise you that the chapters will get longer. Thank you so much for all of the reviews guys! It meant so much to me! Please review if you want to read more. Thanks. (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yay! Longer chapter! I'm so thankful for all you guys *sniff* *sniff* Thanks for helping out by all of your reveiws and lending this story a hand! Enjoy! (:**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything having to do with Hetalia!

Feliciana

Of course, out of anything in the world, Italy couldn't sleep that night. Tears were her only option now it seemed. Small coughs and such echoed through the small and quiet room, which she sat in the middle of, wondering what she would be the next day. Her face was stained with warm stickyness from all of the past hours she wept harshly. She looked at the glimmering moon through the barred door that locked her from the world, wanting to see it again without a iron bar covering its true beauty. Italy never felt so chained before, so detached from everything she loved like her brother who was probably worried about her to death by now.

" Romano... if you can hear me... please wait for me a little longer. I...I... p-promise I'll be back soon, okay?" Italy pushed her heavy head into her hands once more, warm droplets of water dripping down her arms and in between her fingers. Just thinking about her brother made her stomach twist painfully and her heart sink into her deeply and slowly. That's when a comforting thought occurred to her. ' _Y-you promised Romano that you'd be back soon Italy, so don't kill yourself over sadness.' _She thought, wiping a tear away.

" You know what, that's right. If I just stay alive long enough I may get to see him again..." Italy put on a weak smile on with that warming message to herself. " Okay, Italy, just try to do what's best and get some rest. If you want to face tommorrow, sleep's exactly what you need!" She smiled brightly for the first time in hours. ' _As long as I keep this motivation..., I think I'll be just fine!' _The country thought, yawning from the many long hours she'd spent awake. Her eyes burned awfully, and they closed thankfully against her wet cheeks. So, before going to sleep, she untied her crimson hair and let it fall apon her shoulders and undid her military boots before lying down on the cold, prison floor.

' _It'll be just fine...'_

Germany wasn't feeling the brightest as dawn approached. The country felt warily guilty of putting Italy in his prisons. She didn't seem like a bad woman, rather someone who couldn't even hurt a fly, and sometimes Germany wondered if Italy even used her military. He sighed heavilly as all these thoughts gnawed at his mind impatiently while walking through the hall to the prison cells. ' _It's strangely quiet... Could she have... died?' _The German noticed before opening the gate to the dungeons. Knowing her, she would've cried all night, and would've been still at it in the morning, but it was too quiet for her to speak so much of a hoarse whisper. So with some worry, Germany hesitated before opening the heavy, iron door to Italy's jailcell.

" _Vee~! Pashurmurr... don't eat it-all!" _Italy rolled over, her back facing Germany. With her being still asleep, she was murmuring nonsense in Italian and English all the same in sleepy sentances. Germany gave a sigh. Some part of him told him to expect this out of her. She always seemed to be the kind of person to act cheerful in any situation, a person who always thinks the glass half-full.

" _Salvare una ... per me, nonno Roma! Io mangio_ ..." She said, her head lolling to the side abit. Germany was going to leave when Italy turned over on her back, mouthing loudly something that sounded like ' Lil' counterss'. The country that was far away from dreamland rolled his eyes and began to walk out, when he heard a loud _CLICK _followed by lazy shuffling. He turned around to see a sleeping Italy facing him..., her military uniform open wide at the chest with one of the shirt-buttons missing.

Germany felt his nose bleed at the sight. Most of Italy's breasts were exposed, them free of the shirt's tight grasp and now looking bigger by the moment. Germany's face flushed a deep red as she rolled over, causing the shirt to loosen more and her boobs to sway with the movement.

"_ Ich glaube, ich nur mein Leben gefickt!" _The German whispered loudly, not really knowing what else there was to say or if there was anything else tosay. Italy was just so sexually attractive; any country wouldn't hesitate to knock her up when she was in such a hopeless position as that. But Germany wasn't naive and was so trustful and responsible that he'd fuck himself before even touching Italy. He turned around, trying to get the image out of his head while he marched down the hallways, pinching the bridge of his nose to stop it from bleeding.

Italy shifted from side to side as birds chirped outside loudly. The country was waking out of her dreams and into the real world, and she felt a frown form over her face as she took it into thought. The birds's tweeting only became louder and louder as Italy's dreams faded into reality. She cuddled the warm part of the floor that had been her bed that night, wishing for her dreamland to come back to her. But as she gazed at her closed eyelids, trying to block out the sunlight, she sighed at herself and decided to finally sit up.

As soon as she did though, her forhead hit the cold, stony wall of the prison. " _Owwie! _This is even worse than Romano's wake-up calls! _Vee~" _Italy said, dabbing her bleeding head with her military uniform. She decided to just fix all of the problems that were laid in front of her that morning before exploring her surroundings. That included her headwound, her messy hair, the fact that she couldn't fix her hair because her ribbon just up and dissapeared, and that her shirt popped a button.

" _Vee~! _Nothing's going right for me today!" Italy said, pulling her shirt over her breasts so that they weren't exposed so much. She brushed out her mishelved, crimson hair with her long fingers and was now searching the prison cell for her red ribbon that she always used to tie up her hair. The ribbon itself was probably the only thing she had left of her family at the moment, it given to her by Grandpa Rome, and she didn't want to lose such a treasure.

" Found it!" Italy said, looking up at the barred window with a red hair ribbon hanging from the iron polls. She stood and triumphantly grasped the hair-tie and pulled it through her reddish hair, putting it up in the high ponytail that defined some of her character. She smiled now that she felt more like herself again.

" Okay, Italy... so far, so good. If you can survive one night in prison, you can do it again!" She felt proud and good of herself and began walking around the cell to grow used to her temporary new bedroom. It wasn't much at all, and was very different from her usual room, but she decided to deal with it. Just when she felt satisfied, her stomach gave a long and loud grumble.

Since she hadn't had anything the day before eversince she was told to stay in the tomato cart, the country was starving. Just to make matters worse for her, Italy's appetite was unusually enormous so she had to eat something. Her hands found her pockets and was now searching through them restlessly to see if she'd brought anything edible. When her fingers felt something, she pulled her hand out after grasping whatever was in her uniform pocket.

" Okay, so I have a paper clip, some lint, a piece of string, crumbs, and a coin." Italy said, her voice losing its enthusiasm as she went through the list of things. Hoping for better results, the country dug into her left pocket to see if it held anything, but all that she found after rumaging through it for a minute or two was her own hand. She sighed and looked down at the objects in her hand already, thinking of something she could do with them.

" Maybe... I... I could eat the crumbs...?" Italy stared down at the small dust-like pieces of food in her hand, and after many moments of looking at it though, the disgust in her eyes turned into hunger as her stomach twisted harder. She kept on gazing and was drooling slightly until she finally gave in to the 'food' and scarffed it down her throat in one motion. Italy winced at its bitter and stale taste that she wasn't used to by a mile, and just when she though her eyeballs would pop from the vile flavor, she heard the ear-splitting creak of her jailcell door.

" Breakfast." A voice echoed coldly through the prision cell. Italy shot up from the stuff in her hand and ran over to the prison guard. The guard was taken by suprise and his hand found his gun as she ran up to him. ' _Is she trying to escape? Knowing the Roman Empire, his army of countries would dare even to threaten our German troops, killing them off with the foreign training and fighting styles that they have developed over the centuries!' _The guard was suprised that he was able to acknowledge this information before Italy had the chance to strike. Out of instinct, he tightly closed his eyes, ready for the sharp blow that would end him. Suprisingly, no threat came.

The German prison guard opened his eyes to see a smiling Italy taking hold of the tray in his hands. He stood there, bewildered by what just happened and also by what didn't just happen. Italy made no move to escape the jailcell at all, but calmly stepped back from the watchman, food in hand.

" _~Vee! Grazie!"_ Italy said before heading back into her cell. The guard just stood there, dumbfounded by her. A normal prisoner would have made a move to the jaildoor, or worse, try to kill him, but she just took the breakfast and obediently sat down and began to eat with the tray in her lap. He closed the heavy iron door and went about his way, marching down the hall and in the direction of Germany's office. He'd have to warn him about this prisoner. ' _She's a crafty one, this Italy...' _ He thought before turning the corner and starting a jog. He'd have to get this information out, and quickly!

Italy was grimacing every time she put the prison food in her mouth. It was almost as if her whole entire body was trying to force it up her throat and back where it came from, except her stomach which was practicly begging for more. And with every single grumble and painful twist she always gave into her hunger. Italy was so accustomed to eating gormet foods, that she progressively grew to be a critic about whatever goes into her mouth. Apparently, if it wasn't the king's, it was trash.

" Germany Sir!" The watchman saluted before walking into Germany's office. The country looked up from the pile of paperwork his boss had sent about the country's status and military requirements, and Germany was almost glad to take his eyes off of it for the first time in hours. He nodded, signaling for the guard to speak.

" Germany Sir, uhh... something is a little suspicious about this Italy we have captive..." The guard said a little unsure of how well his words came out. Germany eyed the man in front of him strangely. '_ Suspicious?' _The country wondered, pushing his work aside for the moment.

" And what would that be?" Germany asked, one eyebrow raised. The watchman took in a short breath of nervousness before responding.

" Well, you see Sir, Italy is making no effort to escape captivity, which is an odd thing of a country... I was just thinking that she could be planning something worse than just a simple escape Sir..." The guard paused, uncertain that this meant anything to his boss. Germany sat back and thought for a moment. ' _That is true. Since she's made no means of escape, she could be thinking up something far worse... For a country's freedom defines it as an actual country and not just a piece of land stronger countries keep in their possession. And as an instinct, if it is not freedom they seek, it it vengence or destruction of some sort...'_ Germany's thoughts trailed off. Of course he couldn't just up and acuse Italy of this, but it was definitely something to consider.

" I'll take it into consideration..." Germany said, the guard saluting before leaving his office. Germany sighed and continued on with his tons of paperwork.

' _I'll have to keep a sharp eye out on Italy.'_

**A/N: My computer sucks! It trolled me so hard these past couple weeks, and guess what else! All of my work on this chapter was deleted by it! Sorry I took so long to update guys. Review and tell me what you think of this chapter, though! I'm always happy to hear from you guys! **_**Grazie!**_


End file.
